Names
by Jigglypuffer
Summary: Usagi really would like for SOMEONE to help her think of a name for the new baby, already! sequel to "Cravings," post series AU, anime canon, Mamoru/Seiya/Usagi


Usagi skimmed the book of baby names and grumbled under her breath when another page had NOTHING that she liked. Seiya's head lay in her lap and a book rested limply on her swollen belly. Mamoru rubbed his wife's feet as he held his own book in his other hand at the other end of the lumpy couch. Usagi sighed again to catch their attention and pouted when no one even looked up. Stupid books couldn't be that interesting.

It had been so easy with ChibiUsa. Even if the little girl had never visited them in the past, Usagi had told Mamoru when they first remembered their history together that she wanted a little girl named after her. When Seiya joined their family, she had also agreed enthusiastically to name a daughter for their beloved Usagi.

And now that daughter played a handheld game next to Mamoru while her legs dangled over Seiya's own. Usagi smiled indulgently at her ten-year-old child who stuck out her tongue when she concentrated just like Usagi herself. Even when ChibiUsa was a spore, Usagi couldn't help but love the proof of their familial bond.

Which brought the queen back to her current dilemma. ChibiUsa's name was a given from the get-go. But then, when the war with Nemesis was over and the three soldiers could start thinking of having more children, names weren't even on the radar. First they had to worry about senshi powers and political ramifications and health risks; names didn't even come up until they knew that Seiya was pregnant and safe.

And neither of her spouses were much help. They just smiled and told her that whatever she choose would be fine. She'd suggested Minky Momo at one point just to be a brat and they'd said that their daughter would be a peach anyway, so might as well name her that. Usagi had pouted for days afterwards.

"Guys, we need to decide what to name the baby." Usagi gave up on subtlety and spoke. ChibiUsa didn't look up but responded as little beeps came from her game.

"Just name her after Pama and be done with it." They had considered naming the baby after Seiya (ChibiUsa's Papa-Mama), but the other woman had been against it. "I want the baby's name to be meaningful."

The queen was pretty sure that Seiya just didn't want to deal with possibly being confused with their child, but she kept her mouth shut. Either way, Seiya wasn't enthused so they continued to look. Books and family ideas were stacked on their bedside tables and every day one of the other girls would come up with a new idea. But none of them fit to Usagi. Even if Rei scowled or Haruka laughed, Usagi wanted their baby to have the absolute perfect name.

Names were important to her. She might be Serenity to everyone else, but to her spouses and daughter, she was still just Usagi. Everyone deserved a special name that meant something, even when senshi titles and royalty made you just a concept or an idea or some sort of idol to be admired from afar. A personal name was your own, and just picking something random from a book wasn't what Usagi wanted for their future child.

"Why not use Mamo-chan's name?" Seiya said as her eyes drifted further shut. Usagi gently swept the slightly wet hair from her wife's forehead and stroked her face. Having gone through the same exhaustion and pain with ChibiUsa, she understood exactly how the alien felt. Mamoru knew clinically from his profession but he couldn't understand instinctively as the two women did. Instead, their husband did as much as he could to make Seiya comfortable physically and left the deeper emotional healing to their wife.

"If we're not naming the baby after you, I don't want her named after me, either. All or none, Seiya." Mamoru laughed while he dropped his book on the floor to more-fully massage the other brunette's swollen feet. Seiya stuck out her tongue at her husband and Usagi smiled again, so happy at the peace that she almost dropped the issue.

But then she remembered that she hadn't gotten what she wanted yet. "Come on, you guys. I don't want to be one of those families who call their baby "The Baby" for weeks." Usagi stopped as a thought occurred to her. "What is your mother's name, Seiya?"

"Seiya, like mine. We did the whole legacy name thing, too." Seiya's smile was wide and Usagi knew that she was thinking of her parents, brought back to life by Usagi's own power. Seiya looked up at the silver-blond who held her head and grabbed the hand that stroked her forehead to kiss the fingers lovingly. "Thanks again, by the way."

"No problem." Usagi said as ChibiUsa finally looked up while a tinny victory tune came from her game. Her deep ruby eyes were musing and Usagi was struck again at how much her daughter resembled her in looks but Mamoru in spirit.

"Daddy, what was your mom's name?" Mamoru's hand stilled and he looked thoughtful as he replied.

"My mother's name was Junko." Usagi felt the tears filling her eyes. Mamoru didn't talk about his family much but never shot down questions about them. They all knew that Mamoru's extended family had refused to take him in when his parents had died. It was only when he and Usagi ascended that he even remembered how his parents looked. He'd wept the night that he could recall his mother's beautiful blue eyes and his father's deep voice.

He always said that Usagi and Seiya—and then ChibiUsa—were his family, and the girls and their mates were their siblings. Even so, Usagi (being Usagi) thought it the saddest thing that his own family didn't want him and so she and Seiya made every effort to be the family Mamoru had lost. Who needed distant cousins and relatives who ignored you when you had two loving wives and an adorable daughter, anyway?

"What a pretty name." Seiya said, unusually quiet. Her hand snaked across ChibiUsa's legs to grab Mamoru's. The tall man smiled in gratitude as ChibiUsa leaned on his shoulder. Usagi beamed over at her husband, who looked back with such love and peace that it took her breath away.

How did they end up so happy? With everything that had happened and with everything they had lost, they'd gained it all back and more. They had their families. They had the girls and Motoki and everyone. Best of all, they had each other; three people who had somehow made a life together despite death and fear and hate threatening their love. That love made the child playing a video game among them and the child who would be born in just a few weeks.

Usagi knew as they all did and she snuggled down into the couch, he goal achieved. "Junko is going to be so loved."


End file.
